


A Steamy Encounter

by jecrismonamis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jecrismonamis/pseuds/jecrismonamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pays Gabriel a visit and finds him in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Steamy Encounter

Closing the front door, Sam turned around and took off his Carhartt, hanging it next to Gabriel’s jacket on the coat rack. To his right on the rug in front of him were a pair of shiny dress shoes. Sam looked at them inquisitively and picked them up, putting them by the door. As he slipped off his own shoes and socks, he noticed a white button-up not far from where the shoes had been, and just past that he saw a pair of chinos crumpled in the hallway. Sam’s curiosity got the best of him, and he followed the trail of Gabriel’s clothing and undergarments to the bathroom. Hearing the shower running, he snuck inside. He closed the door behind him quietly and stood there for a moment, enjoying the smell of his vanilla-almond body wash.

“So,” Sam said slowly, “is this what you do when I’m not around? Just leave your clothes all over the house and prance around naked?”

Gabriel poked his face out from behind the curtain. “You don’t know the half of it,” he said with a wink.

Just the natural sensuality of his voice turned Sam on. “Oh really now? Would you like to show me that other half?”

Before Sam could blink, Gabriel flung open the shower curtain, revealing his dripping wet body. Sam had been standing fairly close to the shower, and with the curtain open, Gabriel pulled on Sam’s  shirt collar, dragging him in, clothes and all. He pulled Sam right to his lips and slipped his tongue between his teeth, unbuttoning his top in the process. The hot, steamy water drenched Sam’s chest, flannel, and jeans. Gabriel quickly removed the latter, undoing them with his teeth and pulling them down to Sam’s ankles, along with his boxers. On his way back up, he paused to admire his girth. Gabriel looked up at him slowly and began to kiss up and down his shaft. Sam gripped Gabriel’s shoulders and threw his head back, stifling a moan. Licking his lips, Gabriel opened his mouth and wrapped it around Sam’s dick, lightly sucking. Sam grabbed a handful of Gabriel’s wet hair and guided him back and forth.

“Blow,” he said, in a husky, commanding whisper.

Gabriel obeyed. He could feel Sam pulsing inside his mouth. Sam began to grunt and moan, moving Gabriel faster and faster. When he momentarily slowed down, Gabriel escaped from Sam’s grasp.

“I don’t want you to have all the fun,” he said getting up, running his hands over Sam’s wet chest.

Gabriel smiled and glanced at the bottle of lube next to the soap. Sam understood immediately and reached for the bottle. Not wanting to waste time, he poured a glob onto his hands. After turning Gabriel around, Sam gently smeared some of the lube across his opening. He gently slipped his fingers inside, gently stretching him, searching for Gabriel’s prostate. When he moaned sharply, Sam removed and his fingers and gently rubbed his manhood between Gabriel’s cheeks.

“You want some of this big boy?” He questioned aggressively.

“You know it,” he moaned, grasping at the shower wall.

Sam pressed himself into Gabriel, kissing his neck ferociously. With every motion, Gabriel’s breath quickened and his legs shook. Sam slammed into him, faster and harder. Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist and began to get him off. He kept his steady pace until Gabriel began to scream, then he picked up speed. Gabriel clawed the shower wall in ecstasy; his desperation turned Sam on. He held Gabriel tight to his body as he came violently inside of him. They simultaneously let out a final moan. Gabriel turned to face Sam as he shut off the shower. Gabriel slid his hands around Sam’s neck. Sam’s hand were placed lightly around Gabriel’s hips. Looking into his warm brown eyes, Sam smiled softly.

“You’re wonderful, you know that?” he said tenderly.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Gabriel snickered, “but I think your shirt’s a little wet. You might want to go change.”

“Probably a good idea,” Sam sighed.

Giving Gabriel a peck on the lips, he grabbed a towel and scampered into the bedroom to find his extra pair of clothes.

 


End file.
